Valka's Phone Calls
by Angel Talon
Summary: The gang is back! Only with tech savvy dragons, anything is possible! And Valka keeps getting phone calls from... "Hiccup what are you doing with Toothless's phone this time?" Also, Skullcrusher is not on the character list.
1. Not Sleeping

**A/N: The sequel is here! And this time it is to Stay! Shout out to Echoflight for giving me the inspro for this story! As you all know I.O.N! Except A Little Song. That is a title of a poem I wrote that I'm just now realizing fits Valka. R &R!**

Chapter one: Valka doesn't sleep

 _Previously on Dragon text_

Toothless bit back a laugh, "I think you talked him to sleep. How about we say good bye and hang up so you can get some shut eye?"

Valka sighed, " _Thank goodness! He asked me what my favorite song is, so I sang it to him. Must have put him to sleep. Bye Toothless!_ "

Toothless laughed, "Bye Valka."

 _Valka's p.o.v right now_

After hanging up with Toothless, I climbed into bed. I barely closed my eyes when my cell went off. I tried ignoring _A Little Song_ but ended up answering.

"Hello, Valka Haddock speaking. Who is this?" I tiredly asked.

" _Fishlegs… are you related to Hiccup? What is this device? How does it work? Do you like dragons? You must because the dragons obviously talks to you. How are you related to Hiccup? You know, if you are. Are you from Berk? Why haven't I heard of you tell now? The runes on this device calls you Dragon Lady, why?_ "

I quickly sat up, "Fishlegs! Slow down! Yes, I'm Hiccup's mother. It's called a phone. I don't know how it works, just how to use it. Yes, I'm from Berk. No, I don't know why the dragons call me The Dragon Lady or why you never heard of me. Now is that all?"

Silence reached my ears before…

" _How do you turn it off?_ "

I sighed, looks like I have to interact with my tribe again, "Hit the red button."

The second I answered his question, I got the feedback letting me know he hanged up. Smiling, I hanged up only to notice that I had one miss call and message. Now frowning I quickly looked up who called. Finding it was my young friend, Mala, I turned on the message to see what she had to say.

" _Val, it's Mala. I'm down a squadron and some hunters stole about twenty dragon eggs. Can you come help us get them back? Thank you so much, see you soon!_ "

At the end of the message, I jumped up and ran outside. Looks like duty calls, sorry Toothless but I'm not sleeping anytime soon. Or interacting with Berk.


	2. Mama Dragon

**A/N: Internet broke. This is only going to mention one or two episodes from the first two series and a small handful from RTTE. The rest will be second movie.** _ **(This is summary/title of episode chapter is about.)**_ **R &R!**

 _ **(The Hunt For the Dragon Master by the Outcasts)**_

Calling Mama Dragon

It's been a few days since Hiccup discovered phones. I was taking a well needed day off, and checking the Berknest, a blog Toothless started. Just to see how Hiccup's dragon academy is going. When my phone went off. Checking it, I was surprised to see it was Toothless calling. Surprise turned into wariness as I remember that I basically gave Hiccup permission to call me whenever he likes.

I hesitantly answer the phone, "Hello? This is Valka speaking? Is this Toothless or Hiccup?"

" _Hiccup, They're innocent! I know it! They're innocent! It's just a big misunderstanding! They're innocent! Dad won't listen to me. They're innocent!_ "

"Whoa! Hiccup, baby! What's going on? Who's innocent?"

" _The dragons! Dad won't listen!_ "

"Okay Hiccup, I need you to start at the beginning."

" _Someone keeps wrecking the great hall and storage house. All the evidence points to the dragons. But they are innocent! Mildew as an old dragon claw and feet and was framing them! Dad won't listen to me and banished all dragons! Mildew threw away the evidence and my friends are no help! Tell Dad its Mildew!_ "

I took a deep breathe. "I'm not telling Stoic anything, besides you young man are holding evid… Did you stole Toothless' phone!?"

" _Umm… Bye!_ "

Hiccup hung up before I called tell him that the evidence he needs is on the phone. Toothless' picture of Mildew's secret meeting with Alvin had gone viral. Since Hiccup is trying to avoid getting in trouble with me, I decided to make a few phone calls. Just in case, I mean we are dealing with Outcasts here, wither Hiccup knows it or not!

Thornado's p.o.v

I was swimming along Berk's border when a boat full of Outcasts tried to get past. They had Hiccup with them, which means… Dragon Lady was right! Chief Alvin was paying Mildew to frame us so Chief Stoic will banish dragons. Leaving Berk without our firepower, just so they can steal her hatchling! Not on my watch.

Quickly I jumped into their boat, and screamed into Alvin's face. Turning around to grab Hiccup, I noticed he had the same stunned expression as the Outcasts. I hope when I stunned the Outcasts I didn't get Hiccup too. I was about to grab him when I heard my wife scream in pain. Turning around, I saw Tidepool took a hit from Alvin's axe for me. I quickly grabbed her and jump into the water.

" _Right, now that is over, onward to Dragon Island!_ "

I smirked at that and pulled out my cell. "Hey Thornside, tell Toothless go into phase 2, location is where you are at right now."

Toothless's p.o.v

Stormfly walked up to me, "Hubby said to start phase two."

I looked up, determined, "I'm taking it Thornado got the location?"

"They're headed straight for us. Just give the signal once you get Hiccup out of harms way."

I smiled broadly at that, "Will do. Operation Mama Dragon is a go!"

Everyone went into hiding, while I sat on some rocks waiting. I didn't have to wait for long when the Outcasts showed up. Standing, I jumped down shouting, "Hey! Idiots! Over here! I only am saying this because I know you can't understand me, but send Hiccup here right now or face the consequences. Which you will face anyway."

To my surprise, Hiccup charged me while the Outcasts watched with semi worried expressions. I immediately started to back up while beckoning Hiccup to follow me. I noticed he was talking rapidly in Norse, but didn't catch what he was saying. We got to the saddle, which Hiccup quickly put on me. The second Hiccup was on my back, I roared, "Now!"

Immeidately, a giant projection of Valka appeared on the rock wall behind me. I couldn't help but smirk as the video that Valka made for this started playing.

" _Alvin Margaret Losesn! You leave my son, and tribe, alone or else I'll show you why I'm called the Dragon Lady!_ " this last part was puncturated by her swinging her staff down and the dragons hiding in the ground kicked sand all over the enemy, " _I can do things you can't even dream of Alvin Margaret Losesn. Infact let ne demostrate one of them right now,_ ATTACK!" The last part was in dragonesse and all the dragons swarmed the Outcasts while I flown as I as I can with Hiccup. I noticed that Chief Stoic, Gobber, and all of Hiccup's friends arrive and were helping out. Looks like we are moving back to Berk! I can't wait to Chirp about this! Totally going on the Berknest!


	3. Mama Bond

**A/N: Hey! I'm alive! (** _ **How to Pick Your Dragon)**_ **Mainly Hiccup and Valka bonding.** __ **R &R! **

Hiccup Tattles On Stoic

 _Valka's p.o.v_

I was debating if I should make lunch or not when my phone went off. Not bothering to check the caller id, I answered,

"Hey Hiccup. What's up?"

" _Dad's not sharing! And he's my dragon!_ " Hiccup shouted into the phone.

I rubbed my forehead, "What happened, why are you tattling on your father?"

" _Dad's been flying Toothless today and won't let me have a turn._ "

I sighed at that, boys. "Okay, how about I take you to watch a movie instead?"

" _What's that?_ "

"Moving pictures with sound that tell a story."

" _Okay!_ "

After hanging up, I turned to Cloudjumper, "Ready to go to the theatre? We just need to pick up Hiccup on the way."

Cloudjumper nodded yes and we left. Stopping at Berk to pick up Hiccup. I couldn't help myself and shouted over my shoulder, "See ya Stoic!" Next stop the theatre! Once we arrived I bought three tickets, two large buckets of popcorn, two medium sodas, and one large soda. We then went to our seats. The movie began a couple minutes later…

Hiccup frowned, "Wait, why are the islands flying?"

"It's part of the story."

A few more minutes later…

"Wait! There is an actoul dragon called Death!?"

A few minutes later…

"So, Zomfury as a crush on Nightstorm, who is a lighting dragon?"

"Yes son."

A few minutes later…

"Nightstorm looks mean, but actaully is very nice to help Zomfury gain his father's respect."

A few minutes later…

"What? No! You are in love! It doesn't matter that Death dragons and Lighting dragons don't mix!"

You get the gist…

"So they decided to name their kid before it hatched Night after the mom and Fury after the dad? That actaully explains a lot!"

Movie ends, lights turn back on.

"And five hundred years later a viking boy meets one of their descendents and became best friends!"

I laughed, "Come on Hiccup, it's getting late. Let's get you home."


End file.
